Kaiden Rezain
Kaiden Rezain (レザイン 開伝, Rezain Kaiden), is the current 10th Seat of the 7th Division. Appearance Kaiden stands at 5'7" inches and weighes 150 lbs. He has light blue eyes, so light that they border on a grayish color. His hair is a light brown color and has been cut to a very short length, not quite a buzz cut but very close. Even though he isn't the biggest, Kaiden is very strong and has a very athletic build, not at all scrawny or puny as a first glance would seem to indicate. Kaiden is not a showy person and because of that all his clothes are extremely plain, simple black pants and a sky blue shirt when he is not in his basic Shinigami uniform. Personality Kaiden is a very pragmatic and rational person, always choosing his words very carefully, when he chooses to speak at all. While he likes to be alone, do not confuse this with him being anti-social, in fact Kaiden is an extremely kind person. In the same vein, Kaiden will help anyone, but he usually only does so when he has been asked to help. Beyond that, Kaiden is steadfast and resolute in his beliefs and one of the few things that he truly can't stand is those who take the easy way out and don't stand strong. History Kaiden was born and raised on southeastern coast of the United States. Upon his graduation from high school, his father got a new job in Tokyo and would be moving. His family thought that he would stay in America and go to college, but he figured that he had his entire life to be on his own. So, to stay near them, he moved to Tokyo and went to college there. Even while in America, he had been doing some minor studying of Mixed Martial Arts and he continued his training in Tokyo when he wasn't busy with school and work. Kaiden never trained with any weapons, only ever studying hand to hand combat. Other than that however, he lived, for the most part, an entirely uneventful life. Shortly before graduation, Kaiden died in an unfortunate car accident. Upon arriving in Soul Society, Kaiden was sent to live in West Rukongai 45. It didn't take him long to understand that he wasn't in the best of locations, but at the same time there were worse places in Soul Society to live in. He essentially picked up in Soul Society where he left off in the real world, living a mostly uneventful life. Of course, fate seems to have a funny sense of humor and decided to step in. Kaiden's silent nature and oft time’s blunt comments didn't endear him to anyone and on a few occassions got him into some fights. It was a mere coincedence that one day two shinigami, one from squad 7 and one from squad 10, happened to be passing by when a group attacked Kaiden. For a second the two thought that they would have to step in, but Kaiden turned the tables. His fighting style was crude, lacking the refinement of those with even the most basic Hakuda, but something about the way Kaiden fought got the two shinigami thinking that he might be able to pass the Shinigami exams at the Academy. He as visted by an academy official one day and, after a brief discussion, Kaiden was offered the opportunity to try to become a Shinigami. At first Kaiden passed on this, but the official gave him a few days to think it over. What changed over the course of those few days no one really knows, not even Kaiden is sure of why he decided to give it a shot, but a few days later he enrolled. Kaiden distinguished himself amongst the members of the Seventh as a ferocious fighter and dangerous opponent, though in truth few challenged him to a fight. Most of his time was spent travelling around and seeking out the greatest challenges he could in order to add more "trophies" to his trophy case. After ascending to a never before seen height and fighting a beast with a strong beyond comparison, Kaiden become bored with the Gotei 13 and retired. Recently, Kaiden has felt the urge to return and start all over again and has done so. However, he has felt something change within himself, no longer the Instant Classic or the Apex Predator, he feels more like he is the end of days. Powers & Abilities Zanpakutou Scartha (ス ー カーサ, Sūkāsa) The blade of Kaiden's Zanpakuto is 18 inches long, while the handle of the blade is 6 inches long. The handle of the blade is wrapped in a red fabric, which has a black fabric overlay on top of it, with the threads of black fabric crisscrossing over the red fabric. The sheath has the same design as the handle. At the end of the handle is red tassel. *Shikai: The release command is "Sever" (断つ, Tatsu) Description Needed Shikai Special Ability: Scartha make use of ultasonic vibrations that drastically improve it's cutting capabilities and damage output exponentially. Sever ( 断つ, Tatsu ) Scartha vibrates at an incredible level, to the point where no visible vibration can be seen, but a quiet hum can be heard emanating from the blade. These vibrations work on a molecular level, acting like a molecular chainsaw and tears apart the bonds between the molecules that make up an object, allowing it to cut through essentially anything. Kaiden's contact with "The Ultimate" has caused his Zanpakuto to generate an additional power, manifested by a blue, flame like aura around the blade. This aura further enhances the cutting power of Scartha, however the aura generates no heat or actual flames, it is simply an effect of "The Ultimate's" power infused with Scartha and its further enhanced cutting power. This effect does not work on other Zanpakutos. Pressure Wave Slash (圧力波斬撃, Atsuryoku-ha zangeki) An explosion is, by definition, the sudden pulse of wave of pressure. Vibrating even faster than normal, the blade unleashes a blast of pressure wave that flies straightforward. This attack pushes air out of the way and creates a vacuum behind it, the double force of the vacuum and pressure wave allowing the attack to slice into objects like a blade. Further, the energy of "The Ultimate" that has been made a part of Kaiden's power coats the vacuum blade and reinforces it, increasing the damage done with the attack. Ragnarok ラグナロク, Ragunaroku) While normally only a small portion of the new Reiatsu flows into his body, Kaiden can temporarily coax more out of it. By using a small of his own Reiatsu as "bait", he can temporarily super charge his "Sever" and "Pressure Wave Slash Abilities", further amplfying the damage done by the two attacks. This ability will use a small amount of Reiatsu in order to activate and will require a small, constant drain until cancelled or he no longer has enough reiatsu to maintain it. *Bankai: Sen Scartha Uchimasu (千スカーサ伐ちます, Sen Scartha Uchimasu ) Sen Scartha Uchimasu does not change forms upon Bankai release. Bankai Special Ability: Sen Scartha Uchimasu is an enhanced version of it's shikai form. Sen Scartha Uchimasu vibrates at even higher frequencies, taking it's cutting potential and destructive output to extreme levels. Sever ( 断つ, Tatsu ) Scartha vibrates at an incredible level, to the point where no visible vibration can be seen, but a quiet hum can be heard emanating from the blade. These vibrations work on a molecular level, acting like a molecular chainsaw and tears apart the bonds between the molecules that make up an object, allowing it to cut through essentially anything. This effect does not work on other Zanpakuto Sonic Wave Slash (音波斬撃, Onpa zangeki) An explosion is, by definition, the sudden pulse of wave of pressure. Along with that, there are two ways in order to increase the force behind an attack; either increase its mass or increase its speed. Considering that this attack is nothing more than a blade of displaced air, increasing its mass was out of the question, so this variation of the attack increases the speed of the attack, allowing it to break the sound barrier. The attack cuts deeper than the original if it hits. Nonlinear Resonance Oscillation (非線形共鳴振動, Hisenkei kyōmei shindō) Every object vibrates at various frequencies, called its Resonant Frequency. When an object is hit with a frequency pulse that matches the natural frequency, the energy within the object begins to build up as it is unable to get rid of the added frequency being translated through it. If the frequency isn't dissipated in some way, the energy will continue to build until the object reaches its load limit and fails, this is called a Resonant Disaster. Within 25 feet of Kaiden in all directions, Scartha sends out a pulse that alters the resonance frequency every object within the field, causing it to match that of his blade. On its own, this ability does absolutely nothing to those caught within the field; no damage, no adverse reactions, nothing. However, because the frequency of anything he attacks matches that of the new natural resonant frequency, the damage the attacks do are increased exponentially. End Of Days (太陽終わり, Taiyō owari) While normally only a small portion of the new Reiatsu flows into his body, Kaiden can temporarily coax a much more out of it in a powerful, but short lived burst. By using a small amount of his own Reiatsu as "bait", he can temporarily super charge his "Sever", "Sonic Wave Slash" and "Nonlinear Resonance Oscillation Abilities further amplfying the damage done by the attacks from his blade. The ability requires a small amount of Reiatsu in order to activate and maintain until cancelled or there is no longer enough reiatsu to maintain it.